This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The US DOE mandates a significant level of safety awareness at all of its laboratories. This takes the form of strict compliance with all DOE and Federal safety guidelines (OSHA for example), extensive procedures for formal training and monitoring (and tracking/documentation of these points), substantial management emphasis on safety and quality control, and a number of other areas. All activities within the Center program adhere to these regulations and processes. A significant fraction of staff effort is devoted to the continued formal training, monitoring and in particular documenting all these activities. There is at least one stand-down of all activities for focus on safety discussions, an annual chemical inventory and several safety walkthroughs per year. The level of ES&H activity maintained significantly high during 2010 under DOE?s Integrated Safety and Environment Management System. Additional specific ES&H activities include the screening of beam time proposals for potential biological/chemical or other hazards, screening of chemicals brought into the sample preparation laboratories for potential hazards, and definitions of safe procedures in their use and disposal, and the screening for, supply of information about, and documentation handling of biohazards brought to SSRL for experiments.